Forged of the Yellow Sun First Episode
by DevinReidar
Summary: Clark discovers something disturbing about the Smallville High wrestling team. What will happen when they try to silence him, and will Lana give him another chance? Post "Rosetta". Please Review.


I do not own these characters, and this story is for pure entertainment only.

Note - Takes place not too long after "Rosetta" from Season 2. You may notice some similarities to another episode just after that, which is intentional.

Enjoy!

HIGHWAY EIGHT - SMALLVILLE, KANSAS

The half moon shone down upon an empty highway eight. In the distance, a pair of headlights appeared, followed by an unremarkable and unmarked van. As it drove carefully down the road, four black-clad figures stepped out from the woods on either side of the road. The van driver honked his horn, but didn't stop when they blocked his path. One of the group charged forward, throwing himself into the front of the van. The driver slams on the brakes, but it's too late. The vehicle slams into the figure head on at fifty miles per hour, but instead of just bowling the man over, the front end of the van folds like an accordion, the engine collapsing and the radiator belching steam. The driver went flying out of the windshield, shattering it into a thousand pieces and landing hard on the pavement.

"Get the stuff!" one of the men shouted to the other three. They immediately ran around to the back, throwing open the doors and jumping inside with bags.

The fourth walked over to the man lying on the ground, standing over him. The driver groaned, opening his eyes and looking up at the masked figure. He only had time to gasp before his universe went black.

THE DREAMSCAPE

i Clark found himself kneeling in the grass, a thunderstorm raging overhead. Lightning arcs across the sky, and thunder shakes the ground. He slowly looks around him, taking in the scenery. His eyes widen as they fall on a grayish stone jutting up from the ground, his heart turning to ice. It was a headstone, and on the plaque were the names "Johnathan" and "Martha" Kent.

He took his eyes away, unable to look at it any longer, and his gaze shifted to another headstone. This one read "Lana Lang." Everywhere he looked he saw the graves of his friends and loved ones. Everyone he'd ever loved had died, and it was all because of him. A deep voice boomed down with the next blast of thunder.

"This is your destiny, Kal-el. You will live to see the world you rule crumble beneath your iron fist, and those you love will curse your existence." /i

KENT FARM - CLARK'S ROOM

Clark woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed. He was covered in cold sweat, his breathing heavy and labored. "What's happening to me?"

SMALLVILLE HIGH

The bell rang, signaling the end of Smallville High's last period class. Clark walked out of the classroom in a daze, and nearly ran Lana Lang over.

"Clark!" she exclaimed as they bumped into one another, nearly dropping her books. She frowned when she saw the expression on his face. "What's the matter?"

Clark shook his head, letting out a sigh. "Nothing, I've just been a little preoccupied today."

Lana sighed, pursing her lips and shifting her grip on her books. "Look, Clark. If we're going to be friends, you have to stop shutting me out. If something's wrong I want to help," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'm here for you."

"It's nothing, really," Clark replied. "So are you still coming by to ride Tyson today?"

Lana heaved a sigh. Why did he always have to be so mysterious? Why couldn't he just open up to her? If he really felt the way she thought, then why wasn't he honest with her? What was he hiding?

"I don't think so anymore," she finally replied. "I've got to go. I'm going to be late for my shift at the Talon."

Clark watched her walk away, every part of him aching to tell her his secret, knowing that if she knew, she would understand everything. She would know why he had acted so strangely when under the influence of the red Kryptonite, and the truth about how he rescued her from the tornado. It would fix all of the problems between them, or it could destroy their chances of being together forever.

"Hey, Clark!"

Clark nearly jumped out of his skin, turning around to see Pete, his childhood friend, looking up at him. "Hey, Pete, you scared me."

"For someone who's invincible, you sure are jumpy," Pete said with a chuckle. "So are we still on for studying at the Talon this afternoon?"

Clark shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Pete, I'm sorry. I completely spaced. Something's come up and I can't make it. Would you take a rain check?"

Pete sighed. "Something always does, doesn't it?" he replied, his expression turning sour. "Whatever, man. I'll catch you later." Without waiting for a goodbye he turned and walked away, leaving Clark standing in an empty hallway.

Clark's shoulders drooped as he put his books away in his locker, wondering why this was placed on him. Was he really meant to rule this world? Why couldn't he just be normal? He would have Lana, always be there for his friends, and be able to compete in extra-curricular activities without having to worry about exposing some dark secret. Now it seemed that everyone was drifting away from him because of what he was. Something his father said to him rang through his mind, a reminder of what his purpose was.

i "You weren't put on this earth to score touchdowns, son. You were meant for something greater than any of us could ever imagine." /i

GYM - SMALLVILLE HIGH

Jordan hurled his opponent to the mat with a resounding thud, pinning him down. After the three count, he let him up, walking over to his bag and grabbing a towel, wiping of his face.

"Nice job, Jordan!" the wrestling coach said with a grin as he walked up to him. "You're really going to show those scouts somethin' special this weekend, aren't you?"

Jordan was a large, barrel-chested boy with blonde hair and a baby blue eyes. His face was young and soft, but the rest of his body was tough muscle. He grinned back at his coach. "Sure thing. If I win this tournament, I'll get into Topeka for sure."

"Keep up the good work, son," his coach replied. "Alright everyone! Practice is over! Hit the showers!"

A short while later, after everyone had cleared the locker room, Jordan quietly opened his locker door. He reached inside, drawing out a syringe and a small bottle filled with a glowing green liquid. He filled the syringe with the liquid, and pushed out the air before injecting it into the crook of his arm. Jordan's head tilted back as he felt power and adrenaline flow through his body, causing his muscles to bulge and veins from underneath to pop. He let out a long sigh, enjoying the rush the liquified kryptonite gave him. He put the syringe back in his locker along with the vial, closing it.

"What are you doing, Jordan?" a voice down the row of lockers called. Jordan started, turning to see his coach standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Insulin, coach. I'm diabetic, remember?" he lied.

"Are you shooting steroids, Jordan? You're aware that something like this can kill your chances at a scholarship, right?"

"I wasn't shooting up, coach," Jordan replied vehemently.

"Then you won't mind showing me what's inside your locker," the coach said. He walked over to Jordan, placing his hand on the locker. Sweat began to bead on Jordan's brow, and his hands shook nervously. The coach opened the locker, his eyes falling on the vials of green liquid and syringes within. Jordan decided to take matters into his own hands, picking up one of the benches and smashing it across the coach's back. The bench shattered, sending splinters everywhere. The coach collapsed with a scream of pain, his back broken by the force of the blow. Jordan grabbed the illegal contents within his locker and tossed them into his bag before closing it back. He looked down at the man lying on the floor, having no sympathy for his pain. With a kick, he rolled the coach onto his back, then stepped on his neck, crushing it.

LUTHER MANSION

Lex Luther, mastermind mogul and cunning business man, sat behind his desk within the Luther mansion. Before him, his computer screen showed a running slideshow of the different symbols from the cave. He rested his hand on his chin, trying to figure out what it was that Clark knew and he didn't. He had a strong feeling that Clark could decipher the meaning behind the symbols, but not enough evidence to prove it. He didn't have to wonder why his best friend didn't trust him, but they were like brothers. The fact that Clark felt he couldn't confide in Lex hurt him more deeply than he ever let show.

The door to his office opened, and in walked Helen, his fiance'. She was as beautiful as ever, wearing a black dress that came down to the knee. "Lex, the limo driver is outside. I thought we were going to dinner?"

Lex looked up from his computer and smiled softly, for the first time feeling a true sense of what love was really like. Just the sight of her was almost enough to make him forget about all the problems with his father and Clark. Almost.

"I'm sorry, Helen," he said. "I was just finishing up. Didn't mean to keep you waiting."

He shut down his computer, rising to his feet and sliding his jacket on. Lex walked over to his fiance', slipping an arm around her waist and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Together, they walked out of the mansion and climbed into the limo. As their driver pulled onto the main road, a gentle rain began to fall.

KENT FARM

Johnathan Kent threw the last of the feed bags into the back of his truck, wiping the sweat off his brow and turning to look down the driveway. He smiled when he saw Clark approaching, but the smile turned to a frown when he saw Clark's expression. He had become increasingly distant over the past few days, which worried Johnathan greatly. He knew what was going through his son's mind, and every part of him ached to be able to help him, but he knew less about what was happening than Clark did. With all of this added together with a new baby on the way, things were becoming increasingly strained around the Kent Farm.

Clark stopped when he reached the truck, looking over at his dad. "Hey, dad, you need some help?"

"Just got the last of it loaded, son, but you're mother and I are going to Metropolis for dinner tonight for her birthday, and we won't be back until tomorrow. Would you mind taking these to the Jensens for me?" he asked.

"Sure, no problem," Clark replied. "I'll take it down right now." The younger Kent stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Johnathan furrowed his brow at Clark, and despite already knowing the answer, he asked anyway. "What's wrong, Son?"

Clark offered his father a brave smile, shaking his head. "Nothing, Dad. I'm alright. You and Mom have a good time tonight, okay?"

Johnathan smiled, patting his son on the back. "We will, Clark. Try to stay out of trouble while we're gone." He started to walk back towards the house, but turned around one more time. "And no parties. We're trusting you again, please don't make us regret it."

"I won't, Dad," Clark promised. He watched with a hopeful smile as his father entered the house. Maybe things would turn out okay after all. Then again, if this new baby did come, how sure was he that they wouldn't forget about him? He'd seen it happen before, and everyone else was turning against him. He knew it was his own fault, but if he was destined to rule the world, then would he really want to stay close to everyone? He only hoped his dream was just that and nothing more.

THE TORCH

Chloe pulled the picture out of the printer, studying it for a moment before walking over to her "Wall of Weird" and posting it up. She stepped back and took in the wall for a moment. In her time at the [iTorch[/i, she had seen many weird things, but nothing as brutal as the murder that took place earlier that day. Who would want to kill the coach was beyond her, but she was determined to find out. She jumped when she heard a knock at the door, and when she looked up, Clark entered.

"Hey, Clark!" she said with a smile. "Did you hear what happened to Coach Klein?"

Clark's brow furrowed, and he walked to stand next to her. "No, is something wrong?"

"I'll say, police found his body earlier this evening in the electrical room of the school. His back was broken and his neck crushed. They're saying murder."

"Who would want to kill the wrestling coach?" Clark asked.

"I'm not sure just yet, but I've got a list of suspects," Chloe replied. "Take a look at this," she said, moving over to her computer and sitting down. She brings up a file on one of the members of the wrestling team, and Jordan's face appears on the screen.

"This is Jordan Bryant. He's been on the wrestling team for three years now, but until recently he was only a reserve. I've already interviewed him once before, when the captain got injured and he took his place. Told me that he's been going to a weekend training camp in addition to hitting the gym."

"Well there's nothing suspicious about that, Chloe," Clark said. "Hard work and dedication to something is possible, Chloe."

"I agree, Clark. But hard work usually takes months if not years to pay off. He went from zero to hero in two weeks," Chloe said.

Clark's brow furrowed, and he tilted his head at the screen. "It says here he was once arrested for burglary."

"It certainly looks suspicious enough," Chloe agreed. "I'm going to interview him again. I heard that him and some of his friends are hanging out at the Talon tonight."

"Well I was going to head there after I dropped off some feed. You want me to take care of it?"

"Actually, Clark, that would be great. I've got a deadline to meet, so I'm having to push this until the next issue. Thanks, Clark," she said.

"Anytime. I'll catch you later," he replied. With a wave he turned and walked out of the [iTorch[/i. He made his way out of the school and climbed into his truck. Half an hour later, he pulled to a stop in front of the Talon, shutting off the truck and climbing out. Taking a deep breath, he walked inside, smiling as he immediately noticed Lana behind the counter. She glanced up at him, but instead of coming over to talk, she continued busying herself with her work.

Clark looked around the Talon for Jordan, and saw him sitting with a group of his wrestling buddies at a table. He instantly noticed that they were pouring something else into their drinks other than coffee. This could be trouble. He squinted, using his X-Ray vision to try and see if anything was out of the ordinary with the four of them. What he saw sent ice through his veins. All four of the wrestlers had a bright green substance flowing through their circulatory system, and Clark immediately knew exactly how Jordan had been getting his increased strength and stamina.

Cautiously he approached them, sliding his hands into his pockets and offering them a small smile. "Hey, Jordan, what's going on?"

Jordan looked up from his drink. "Nothing that concerns you, Kent," he said, adding extra emphasis to the "Kent."

"I heard about your coach, I just wanted to check and make sure you guys were doing alright," Clark replied, a little put off by Jordan's attitude.

"We're fine, Kent," Jordan spat. "Now if you don't mind we're a little busy here."

"I know what you're doing, Jordan," Clark said suddenly. "You've been using steroids, haven't you?"

Jordan looked back up from his drink, then slowly rose to his feet. "Not that it's any of your business, but no. Now why don't you mind your own business and butt out!" he said angrily. He gave Clark a hard shove, sending him flying backwards into the wall.

Lana immediately came rushing over, glaring at the four wrestlers. "Get out before I call the police."

Jordan looked from her, to Clark, to his friends before rolling his eyes and sighing. "Whatever, bitch. We're outta here. Come on, guys," he said, gesturing for his possy to follow. A few moments later they had gone, and Lana was kneeling down next to Clark, helping him sit up.

"Clark, are you okay?" she asked. Her expression was one of mixed worry and anger.

Clark reached and felt the back of his head, suprised to feel something wet. He continued to act like he was rubbing his head so as not to arouse her suspicion. His head and back throbbed, and he winced as he answered. "Yeah, I'll be all right. It looked worse than it actually was."

"Clark, I know you probably had good intentions, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't cause trouble in here. The Talon's struggling enough as it is right now," Lana said.

"Sorry, Lana, but I think Jordan's been shooting steroids. And Chloe thinks he might be behind Coach Klein's death."

Lana's eyes widened in suprise, and she looked out the door where they had just left. "Clark, please be careful. I know you think you should do something about this, but maybe you should go to the police. I've never seen anyone throw you like that before."

"I'll be okay, Lana," he said. He felt the wound close beneath his hand. "Sorry I caused a scene."

Lana helped him to his feet, her hazel eyes staring deep into his for a moment. Clark couldn't hold her gaze and looked away, gently pulling away from her and walking out the door. Lana watched him leave, letting out a long sigh. Something was wrong with him. She didn't know what, but she wished he would share his problems with her like she did him. Deciding that it would be no use worrying about it, she went to go take out the trash.

EXTERIOR - TALON

Clark walked down the sidewalk away from the Talon, but his thoughts were interrupted as a limo pulled up next to him and stopped. The window rolled down and Lex Luther poked his head out, grinning at him.

"Hey, Clark," he said. Lex noticed his expression and frowned. "What's the matter?"

Clark offered Lex a brave smile, shaking his head slightly. "Nothing, Lex. What brings you from your mountain castle?" he asked.

Lex chuckled, rolling the window down the rest of the way. "Helen and I have just gotten back from Metropolis, and were going to have a cup of coffee at the Talon. You're more than welcome to join us."

Clark gave him a lopsided smile, but shook his head. "I think I'll pass tonight, Lex. Lana's not too happy to have me around right now. I kind of caused a scene in the Talon a few minutes ago."

Lex furrowed his brow. "What happened?"

"Just a couple of guys on the wrestling team. I tried to talk to them about the death of Coach Klein, but it turned ugly."

"Anything I can do?" Lex asked.

"Just keep your eyes open for any word on new types of illegal steroids," Clark said. "I've got a strong suspicion that the team isn't exactly clean."

"Will do," Lex replied. "Take care of yourself, Clark."

"Thanks, Lex, have a good night," Clark said. He waved as the limo pulled away to find a parking spot. He started to make his way down the street to his truck again, but something in the alleyway behind the Talon caught his eye. Deciding to investigate, he quietly started walking down the alley.

As he got closer, his superhuman hearing picked up on several voices. He immediately picked out one of them as Jordan's. Clark pressed his back to the Talon side alley wall, sneaking to the corner and listening in.

"Look, guys, we just have to get that kid one more large sample of the meteor rock and he can refine it enough to start mass producing on a large enough scale to start circulating the drug. If we get the other sports teams hooked on it, we'll be star athletes and as rich as the Luthers," Jordan said.

A second voice countered Jordan's. Clark guessed that it was Lee, a freshman. "That's a big 'IF', Jordan," he said. "If we get caught, we could go to jail for a long time. I mean you killed Coach!"

Jordan grabbed Lee by the front of his jacket, slamming him hard against the wall. "You listen to me! Coach would have gone to the police if I hadn't taken care of him! Unless you want to end up like him, I suggest you keep your mouth shut! It's too late to back out now, anyways. You've already gotten in too deep. We're going through with this." He looked at the other two, who remained silent. "There's another truck of mineral rock heading to the plant tonight. After this it will all be smooth sailing. So get your asses in gear and let's get ready for tonight."

Clark was forcefully tempted to confront them then and there. He knew that he wouldn't be able to go near them once they hit the shipment of meteor rocks, but by the same token he still had nothing to go on. Gathering up his courage, he stepped around the corner, facing the four students.

"You're not going to be doing anything of the sort," Clark said. "It ends here, Jordan. You need help. This isn't the way to get your scholarship."

"Well well if it isn't Clark Kent," Jordan said. "Don't you know that it's not a good idea to play the hero when you're outnumbered? That's how heroes get killed."

"Bring it on," Clark replied.

Lee was the first to rush forward, mostly due to a shove from Jordan. He moved with speed and precision that suprised Clark, landing a powerful punch against Clark's jaw. The impact sent him tumbling to the ground, and he tasted blood in his mouth. Pain shot through his skull, and he shook his head, dragging himself to his feet. As he finally straightened up, the other two goons grabbed his arms, holding onto him with incredible strength. He tried to pull away from them, but they hold fast, keeping him from getting away.

Jordan walked up to him, not realizing how he's able to hurt Clark, but knowing that he CAN hurt Clark. He threw several hard punches into Clark's ribcage, the sounds of bone cracking filling the air around them. Clark would have doubled over had the two goons holding him not prevented him from doing so. Jordan slammed his fists into his face in rapid succession, and each time they connected, Clark felt pain explode through his head, his vision blurring as a result. The two goons holding Clark let him go after one last punch from Jordan, which sent him sprawling to the ground.

The steroid-pumped wrestling captain moved forward, kneeling down beside Clark. "I told you to stay out of our business, Kent," he said. "But maybe if you had a taste you'll see why we're doing this."

He snapped his fingers, and Lee handed him a syringe and a vial. Jordan stuck the needle into the vial of green liquid, drawing out its entire contents. "Normally I only take half of one of these at a time. But you're already a big guy, and we can't have you running to the police. I think one full vial should do nicely for you."

Clark shook his head, desperately trying to get away. "No, please. Don't do that!"

"Should have gotten out while you could, Kent," Jordan said. "I can see the headline of the [iTorch[/i. Local student dies of steroid overdose." He grins malevolently, laughing as he sticks the needle into Clark's neck. Just as he starts to push the lethal substance into Clark's body, the back door to the Torch opens, and Lana steps outside, carrying a bag of trash. She sees what's going on in the alleyway, and drops the bag of trash, her eyes widening in suprise and horror.

"Oh my God," she breathed. Her hand dove into her pocket for her cell phone, quickly dialing 911. "Get away from him!" she shouted. "I'm calling the police!"

Jordan and his lackeys jumped up, trying to hide their faces as they escaped down the alleyway, leaving the syringe embedded in Clark's neck. Lana ran over to him, falling to her knees by his side. She pulled the syringe out of his neck, throwing it aside and lifting his head, placing it in her lap. She heard the operator answer, and before he can even speak she begins to ramble.

"Please! Send an ambulance to the Talon right now! We're in the alley behind it! He's dying!" She set the phone down, turning all of her attention on her friend.

"Clark! Oh my God, Clark!" she exclaimed, tears starting to run down her cheeks. She smoothed his hair out of his face, pulling out a rag and trying to mop up some of the blood. His skin was pale and unusually cold, sweat beading on his brow. Clark groaned, his eyes fluttering.

"Lana?" he said weakly. "Jordan... meteor rocks... steroids... shipment."

"Clark, don't talk, save your strength, please," she begs. Fear gripped her more than it ever had before, her stomach spinning tightly from the sight of him like this. She continued to wipe the blood away from his mouth, nose and eyes, but more kept coming. "Don't worry, we're going to get you to a hospital. You're going to be okay," she said through sobs.

Clark felt the kryptonite flowing through his veins like ice, sapping his strength more and more with each passing second. He finally manages to open his eyes, his gaze meeting Lana's. "Lana... I need... to tell... you... in case..."

She placed a finger over his lips, shaking her head. "No, you're not going to tell me anything. You're going to be fine. Please, Clark." She looked around, hearing no sirens and seeing no one coming. "SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP!"

The back door to the cafe' flew open, and Lex Luther came running into the alleyway. Seeing Clark's condition he immediately falls to his knees beside them. "What happened!?"

"I don't know," Lana admitted hysterically. "The ambulance is on the way. Get Helen!"

Lex nodded, rushing back inside the cafe'. Lana's tears fell onto Clark's face as she continued to weep, more afraid now than she was even in the tornado. In all the years she'd known Clark, she'd only seen him sick once, but she'd never seen him hurt like this. She had always imagined him as invincible, which made his current state even more frightening for her. The door burst open again a few moments later as Lex and Helen come running full sprint towards them.

i Please don't die, Clark... Oh God please be okay! This is all my fault! If I hadn't gotten angry with him and just gone to ride Tyson, everything would be okay. I'm so sorry, Clark/i

Helen checked his pulse and breathing, her expression just as worried as Lex and Lana's. She may not have known Clark as well as the other two, but she knew how close he and her fiance' were. "His heartbeat is irregular, and he's having trouble breathing. We need to get him into ICU right away. You said the ambulance was on the way?" she asked Lana

All Lana could do was nod, doing her best to pull herself together, to be strong. All of the petty squabbles and fights they'd had in the past seemed so far away now, so insignificant. She wanted nothing more than for another chance. She knew how he felt about her, and deep within she had always felt the same about him. Circumstances in the past had forced them apart so many times, but if he made it through this, she would start with a clean slate.

No, not IF. When. He wasn't going to die. He was going to make it through this. He had to. He had always been there to protect her, to keep her safe even from herself. Despite the times he had made mistakes, the good he had done more than outweighed it. How could she have been so blind?

Flashing red lights appeared around the corner a moment later, and as the ambulance pulled to a stop, Lana told herself that she would stay by his side this time and be the friend she started out to be...

SMALLVILLE MEDICAL CENTER

A small crowd had gathered outside of Clark's room in Metropolis General. Among the throng was Chloe, Pete, Lana, Lex, and Clark's parents. Everyone sat with baited breath as Helen and the other doctors did their best to stablize Clark's condition. Lana and Chloe were in tears, scared to death for their friend, while Pete paced back and forth in front of Clark's door. Johnathan and Martha sat alone in the corner, lost in their own separate worries. Lex, on the other hand, was at the other end of the hall, having been on his cell phone ever since Clark was put into the ambulance, trying to get answers and bring the four boys to justice.

"Martha, what are we going to do if they find out about Clark...?" Johnathan asked. His wife shook her head, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I don't know, Johnathan," she replied. "Let's not think about that right now, Johnathan. We need to be here for our son. Helen is going to protect our secret the best she can. I would rather Clark live and be exposed, than die protecting what he is."

"I know, Martha," Johnathan said. "I know... it's just that I don't want to see him taken advantage of by these doctors."

"Helen won't let that happen, honey," Martha assured him.

"You seem to have a lot of trust for someone engaged to a Luther, Martha," Johnathan said suspiciously. "I don't like any of this, and I don't like having her in there with Clark."

"She's the only one who knows anything about his anatomy, Johnathan. If she can't save him, no one can."

Everyone waited with baited breath for the next four hours, no one knowing what to expect. Nurses bustled in and out of Clark's room, but none were able to provide any information on his progress or lack thereof. Just as everyone was about to lose their minds from worry and suspense, Helen emerged from the room. She was almost immediately met by Johnathan and Martha Kent, the latter wringing her hands with worry.

"Is he going to be okay, doctor?" she asked.

Helen let out a long sigh. "He has a severe concussion, three broken ribs and significant blunt trauma to his torso. It also seems that whoever did this also pumped some sort of steroid into his system, which he had a severe allergic reaction to. It took a lot of work, but we've finally got him stablized."

"Oh thank God," Martha said, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. "Did anybody...?"

"No," Helen said quickly, shaking her head. "I told the nurses that I was his specialist, and that all lab work was to be done in-room by me. They were a little upset with my demands, but a few words from Lex and they were all scraping."

"Lex?" Johnathan said suspiciously. "He doesn't..."

"No," Helen interrupted again. "I just told him that I didn't want anyone asking any questions or interfering with my work, and he jumped right to it. He understands the need for confidentiality, but that doesn't mean he wasn't curious as to what was wrong with him. Your secret's safe with me."

Lex came walking up a moment later, his brow creased with worry. "How is he, honey?"

"He's stable right now, but sleeping," Helen replied. By this time, everyone else had gathered around her, and the Kents stepped inside the room to see Clark. Chloe and Lana slid in beside Lex, and Pete found himself standing behind everyone, but still able to hear everything. "I realize you're all very worried about him right now," she said, casting a sympathetic look at her fiance'. "But the best thing you can do for him at this point is let him rest."

They all nodded, and as they dispersed back to their seats, Helen gestured for Lana to stay. "Lana, I think there's something you need to know."

Lana nodded, crossing her arms over her chest and preparing herself for whatever was to come.

"Clark was conscious some of the time we were in there," she began. "And there was only one person he could think about. He wanted me to make sure you were safe, to make sure you knew that none of this was your fault."

Lana felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks, despite her best efforts to maintain control. She nods, wiping her eyes. "Would it be alright if I stayed here with him? After his parents have left, I mean?"

Helen nodded. "Of course. I think he would appreciate that."

Chloe sat in front of the computer at the [iTorch[/i, trying to dig up some piece of information on what they had injected into Clark. Nothing so far had turned up, but she was going to keep digging regardless. Suddenly, a page came up on her screen that intruiged her greatly. She studied it closely, then realized what she had to do. Printing off the page, she stood and collected her bag. She grabbed the paper out of the printer before walking out the door. It was time to pay Lex Luther a visit.

Lex rubbed his temples, weighing all of the angles in his head again. They still hadn't caught Jordan or his friends yet, and his patience was wearing thin. He looked up as the door to his office opened, his brow furrowing as Chloe walked in. "Chloe, is there something I can help you with?"

Chloe nodded, tossing the paper onto his desk. "Actually, you can. You can tell me what you're transporting through Smallville that would be of interest to hijackers."

Lex picked up the paper, reading over it carefully before setting it back down. "Chloe, I'm going to be completely honest with you. This is the first I've heard of any Luthercorp trucks moving through Smallville in a long time. I tend to try and keep mine and my father's business separate. Do you have any idea what they were transporting?"

Chloe shook her head. "I have no clue as of yet, but I think it might have been refined meteor rocks." She rested her palms on the table, giving Lex a glare. "Clark was injected with a small amount of liquified meteor rock and the allergic reaction nearly killed him. Now I want to know how Jordan and his goons got ahold of this, and I want to know before they hurt someone else."

Lex held up a hand in surrender. "Chloe, I understand your concern for Clark, and I assure you I'm doing everything in my power to bring the people that did this to justice. If my father had any involvement, it had nothing to do with me. Clark's like a brother to me, and I would never want to see him hurt," he said. He shook his head, sighing. "How is he doing, by the way?"

Chloe took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "He's getting better. They expect him to regain consciousness soon, but he's going to be out of commission until they can get the rest of the poison out. Lex, why would he have such a bad reaction to the meteor rock?"

Lex bit his bottom lip, thinking. He shook his head. "I'm not sure, but it certainly begs the question of why Clark tried to confront them without help."

"You know Clark," Chloe said. "If he sees something like that going on he's going to try and play the hero."

Lex nodded. "That's what scares me. He can't keep throwing himself in danger like this. He won't make it to graduation if he keeps this up." He met Chloe's gaze, seeing the hurt and worry in her eyes. "Clark will be okay, Chloe. I promise. I'm going to investigate this as thoroughly as possible. We will find answers."

Chloe nodded, then suddenly remembered what Lana had told her. "Lex, Lana said Clark told her that he heard them talking about another shipment coming through town tonight. You don't think...?"

"It's certainly possible that they would try to hijack another truck if it came their way," Lex replied. "They must have some sort of connection within Luthercorp that tells them when shipments are coming in. I'll take care of it, Chloe. We're going to catch these guys, and they will pay for what they did to Clark."

SMALLVILLE MEDICAL CENTER - ROOM 204

Lana sat next to Clark's bedside, wishing more than anything he would wake up. She wanted to know what had happened, even though she had no idea what she could do with the information. The police were already out looking for Jordan and his friends, but they had no idea where they might be. It scared her to see her best friend hurt like this and to not be able to do anything about it.

Clark's eyes fluttered, and her heart skipped a beat. She smiled when they opened completely and he looked over at her. He squinted, almost suprised to see her there. "Lana...?"

She sniffled, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it tightly. "Yes, Clark. I'm right here."

"Where am I?" he asked. He tried to sit up, but still felt extremely sick and weak, almost unable to move. "What happened?"

"Jordan and his goons jumped you, remember? They injected you with a bit of liquified meteor rock and you had a severe reaction to it," she said. "You're in Metropolis General... you almost didn't make it."

Clark's brow furrowed, worry flooding through him. Did they find out his secret? Did Lana know? What about Lex and everyone else? He decided for the time being to play it cool and hope no one had found out. "I'm sorry, Lana... I didn't mean to cause trouble in the club. I'm sorry I've shut you out so much-"

Lana shook her head. "Shh," she interrupted. "It doesn't matter, Clark. I don't care about any of that. I'm just happy that you're okay. I don't care about the secrets. I don't care about why you were out there. It doesn't matter to me anymore."

Clark regarded her curiously, already wondering why she was the one he woke to see. He wasn't complaining, of course. He just expected to see either his parents or Chloe sitting beside him. "Lana, there's something I need to tell you," he began. The way her expression shifted both encouraged and worried him. Her brow furrowed a little, but the slightest hint of a smile played across her lips at the same time. Her eyes expressed a sadness and worry that he had rarely seen.

i I want to tell you everything, Lana. I really do. I want you to know my secret, but at the same time I don't want to lose our friendship. God I love you so much... I always have. I want to scream it from the rooftops, but the thought of your rejection, of you turning me away for all the mistakes I've made scares me more than anything. Just give me some sign... tell me what I should do. /i

Noticing his hesitation, Lana squeezed his hand in reassurance. "What is it, Clark?"

Clark sighed heavily, wincing a little from the pain. "I wanted to tell you that... in case I never get the chance to again... I care about you, Lana. I always have and I always will. I've said that I want to just be friends with you, but I have to be honest with you. I can't be your friend anymore, Lana. I can't keep lying to myself every day... lying to you."

Lana frowned, worry clenching in her chest. What was he getting at? Had she pulled away from him one too many times? Or was he wanting once again for something more? She remembered the one time he had every gotten sick, how Chloe had gone to visit him. She had poured her heart out to Clark in the letter she'd read him, and in his delerium he had said Lana's name.

"I want something more, Lana," he said. "I want to be with you. I've waited so long to tell you how I feel about you, and it's cost me your trust so many times."

"Clark," she began, but couldn't continue due to Clark's interruption.

"Lana, please," Clark said. "If I don't finish this now I never will." He let out a heavy sigh. "I love you, Lana Lang, I always have. I want to be with you, and if you would give me just one more chance, I promise I won't let you down again."

Lana held his gaze, his bright blue eyes boring their way into her very soul. He had hurt her so many times, hid so many things from him, but the way he looked at her now told her somehow that this time things would be different. She had always wanted to be with him, even while she was with Whitney. Part of her had always felt something for Clark, but circumstances had never allowed them to be together. She decided to give Clark one last chance, and if the fates broke them apart again, then it was never meant to be. A soft smile spread over her face, and she smoothed Clark's hair out of his face. She placed a gentle kiss on the back of his hand and nodded.

"Alright, Clark," she said. "We'll give it another try."

Clark's heart leapt to heights he never imagined it could. He resolved himself to never hurt her again. He would make the best of the chance she offered him this time, and nothing, not even something worthy of the "Wall of Weird" would come between them.

HIGHWAY EIGHT - SMALLVILLE, KANSAS

Jordan waited in the darkness of the woods bordering highway eight. He looked over at Lee, who was standing next to him. The youngest of their group looked nervous, and Jordan hoped he wouldn't have to "remove" him from their pact. Across the road in the other wood were his other two compatriots, waiting for the Luthercorp truck to arrive. He didn't have to wait much longer, as shortly thereafter a pair of headlights appeared over the horizon. Jordan signaled to his buddies across the street with his flashlight, and they began to move into position.

As the van got closer, Jordan stepped out into the street. As he did, the van slammed on its brakes, stopping about twenty feet away from him. Jordan grinned inwardly as he approached the van, watching Lee come running out of the woods, tearing the driver's side door off of the vehicle and throwing the driver out onto the street. The other two members of the group ran around to the back, opening the doors. Jordan's eyes widened when he heard angry shouts, and his blood ran cold when he saw police officers come pouring out of the back of the truck, throwing his friends down to the ground. Four of them approached Jordan, their weapons raised.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" one of the officers demanded.

Jordan knew that he had been beaten, resigning himself to being arrested. He laid down on his stomach, putting his hands behind his head and cursing himself. He had destroyed his entire future, and it was all Clark Kent's fault. He vowed that someday, somehow, he would get back at Clark and his family, no matter what it cost him...

KENT FARM - THE LOFT

A week later, Clark stood in the loft of the Kent Farm barn, gazing out at the sunset. He crossed his arms over his chest, smiling softly as he thought about everything that had happened in the past week and a half. He still had a few cuts and scrapes, and still felt a little weak. It was good to be back on his feet, though, and Helen had assured him that the last of the poison would be out of his system in a few short days. He heard someone coming up the stairs behind him, and turned to see Lana coming up behind him. She looked as beautiful as ever, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue sleeveless turtleneck. He smiled softly when he saw her.

She approached him, coming to stand by his side, looking out at the sunset. "I'd almost forgotten how pretty the sunsets are up here," she said softly.

"That's my favorite thing about this place, but it's not the same when you're watching it alone," Clark replied.

She shifted her gaze to meet his, her eyes like infinite oceans that Clark would be happy to drown in. "Are you feeling better?"

Clark nodded, offering her a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I have to go see the doctor again tomorrow afternoon, but she is expecting a clean bill of health by then," he replied.

"I'm glad you're okay," Lana said. "It really scared me to see you like that. I guess after all the times you've been there to save me, I always thought of you as invincible."

Clark placed a hand on her shoulder. "I guess everyone's got their weakness," he said softly. She drew a step closer to him, sliding an arm around his waist and pulling him into a hug.

"Just promise me you'll be more careful from now on, Clark," she said. "I don't think I could handle you getting hurt like that again."

"I've learned what my limitations are now," he assured her. "I guess you could say I discovered my own weakness."

They remained silent for a moment. Lana rested her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around his back as she listened to the sound of his heartbeat. Together they stood there, as if frozen in that one moment in time for an eternity. Clark knew that there would be problems, and that nothing could ever be perfect as long as he continued to hide his secret from her. But maybe, just maybe he would be able to tell her someday. For now, having another chance to be with her was enough, and he wouldn't let anything take that away...


End file.
